dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
SHINee
center|665px 'SHINee' *'Nombre:' SHINee (샤이니) (Pronunciación: "Shainy"). **'¿Por qué "SHINee"?:' “Personas que reciben y emiten luz” (Es decir, que brillan por si solos)Es la palabra SHINE (Brillante) con dos “E” al final para dar este significado de personas que reciben y emanan luz. *'Número de Miembros:' 5 chicos. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Debut: '''25 de mayo del 2008 (Inkigayo). *'Color Oficial: Azul Verdoso Perlado *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial: ' "Shawol" (SHINee World). *'''Agencia en Corea: SM Entertainment (La misma que Super Junior, Girls' Generation, F(x),TVXQ (DBSK), EXO, BoA, TRAX, CSJH The Grace, J-Min y Kangta) *'Agencia en Japón: '''Universal Music Japan (la misma que IU y T-ara. Carrera '''Pre Debut' El 18 de Mayo de 2008 se empezaron a divulgar artículos por internet sobre el debut de un nuevo grupo llamado SHINee. Al día siguiente apareció en su web oficial un anuncio sobre su debut creando curiosidad y euforia entre los fans del KPOP. El teaser de su primer single “누난너무예뻐 (Replay)” fue lanzado el mismo día en su site oficial. 'Debut' Debutaron el 22 de Mayo de 2008 con el MV de "Replay" y su primer mini álbum salió a la venta el 23 de mayo de 2008. Descritos como una banda contemporánea integrada por cinco adolescentes cuyas edades iban desde los 15 a 19 años de edad en sus comienzos. El 25 de mayo hicieron su debut oficial en SBS Inkigayo. 'Debut en Japón' A pesar de dar su primer concierto en Tokyo en Diciembre de 2010, su primer Single fue lanzado al mercado el 22 de Junio de 2011, Replay (君は僕の Everything) junto con Hello japonesa.. Para la Conmemoración de este debut, se presentaron en el famoso "Abbey Road Studios" en Londres. Integrantes center|600px Miembros (izq. a der.): Jonghyun, Minho, Taemin, Key, Onew. *Onew (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Jonghyun (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Key (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Minho (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Taemin (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Repackage' 'Mini Álbum' 'Álbum Live' 'DVD' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Singles' Temas para Dramas *Moonlight(Onew) para Miss Korea (2014) *Steps (Taemin) para Prime minister and I (2014) *''Green Rain'' para The Queen's Classroom (2013) *''1 Out Of 100'' (JongHyun) para King's Dream (2013) *''Your Name'' para Ma Boy (2012) *''It's U'' (TaeMin) para To the Beautiful You (2012) *''In Your Eyes'' (Onew) para To the Beautiful You (2012) *''So Goodbye'' (JongHyun) para City Hunter (2011) *''Obsession'' para The Warrior´s Way, Película de Hollywood Coreana (2010) *''Haru (Day)'' para Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea (2010) *''Fly High'' para Prosecutor Princess (2010) *''Countdown'' para Dream (2009) *''Stand By Me'' para Boys Before Flowers (2009) Comercial Film (CF) *"Smart School Uniform" con Victoria Song *"Ppusyeo Ppusyeo" Golosinas *Nanas'B *Ropa China "H2" con f(x) *"Santa Fe" Café *"Mexicana " Comida de Pollo *Ropa Casual "Clride.n" con Kim So-eun *Reebok *Ropa Casual "Maypole" *Etude House: Piel Fresca *Ropa japonesa "Right-On *Etude House :Kiss Note Video Drama con Sandara Park (2NE1 ) *Etude House: Lash Perm Volumecara Video Drama con Sandara Park *Etude House: Sweet Recipe con Sulli y KrystalKrystal de F(x) . *Skechers *Etude House: ‘Precious Mineral Any Cushion‘ con Sulli de F(X) Colaboraciones *''SHINee ,TVXQ (DBSK) & Super Junior '- '2009 Summer SMTown - We Are Shining .'' **Seaside 휴게소 (Boom Boom): SHINee, TVXQ & Super Junior **Scar: SHINee *Anycall Bodyguard CF: Bodyguard *Jong Hyun & Liyin Zhang -Wrongly Given Love *Onew & Lee Hyun Ji - Vanilla Love - *Onew & Jessica (Girls' Generation) - One Year Later *Key & Girls' Generation - Hwaseongin Virus (Boys & Girls) *Key & TRAX - Chiyu (Hangul) - *Key & Henry (Super Junior M ) & BoA - One Dream *Key & Leeteuk (Super Junior ) - Bravo! - Salari Man. *Key & EXO - Two moons *MAXSTEP - YOUNIQUE UNIT (Taemin, LuHan, Kai, Henry , Eun Hyuk , Hyoyeon). *Henry Lau : TRAP (Kyuhyun & Taemin ) *IU : Gloomy Clock (Jong Hyun) Películas *2012: I AM *2012: SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition 3D Showcase *2011: Japan Debut Premium Reception Tour *2011: 1st Album Japanese "THE FIRST" *2012: Dazzling Girl Special Showcase *2013: Comeback Show "Dream Girl" *2013: EveryBody Special Showcase Tours *2010-2011: The 1st Concert "SHINee WORLD" *2012: The 1st Japan Arena Tour "SHINee WORLD 2012" *2012: The 2nd Concert "SHINee WORLD II" *2013: The 2nd Japan Arena Tour SHINee WORLD 2013 "Boys Meet U" Concierto participación: *2009: TVXQ -The 3rd Asia Tour: Mirotic *2009-2010: Girls Generation "Into The New World"(Seoul -Shanghai) *SMTown Live '08 (2008–2009) *SMTown Live '10 World Tour (2010–2011) *SM town in Paris (2011) *KBS Music Bank live in Paris (2012) *SM Town Live World III (2012) *SMTown Live in Tokyo (2012) *SMTown Live in Los Angeles (2012) *SMTown Live in San Francisco (2012) *SMTown Live in Taiwan (2012) *SMTown Live Tokyo (2012) *SMTown Live Singapur (2012) *Dream Concert (Seoul) *Korean Pop Night Concert (Singapur) *K-pop Cover Dance Festival en Moscú *K-pop Music Festival (Australia) *Korean Music Wave in BangKok (Tailandia) *KBS Music Bank live in Paris (2012) *Mnet M! Countdown in Taiwan (2013) *SMTown Live In Beijing (2013) Programas de TV *Star King *Star Golden Bell *Night star *Oh My School *Night market * Taxi *Weekly Idol (2012 & 2013) *Hello Baby! *Shinhwa broadcast *Strong Heart *Guerrilla Date *Idol Maknae Rebellion *Beatles Code S2 *Hello Talk Show *Gag Concert * Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook *Some Wonderful Day (2013) *Idol Army *Radio star Realitys Shows *SHINee Yunhanam *Hello Baby! *World Date With SHINee *SHINee Wonderful Day *We got Married (Taemin) Premios Curiosidades *Ha sido el único grupo coreano en presentarse en los estudios de grabación "Abbey Road Studios" de Inglaterra. (De algunos artistas que han actuado ahí se incluye a Pink Floyd, The Beatles, Stevie Wonder, Coldplay, Adele, U2, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Queen, Michael Jackson entre muchos otros). *SHINee batió record en la lista de música de Oricon de Japón, por ser la primera vez en 44 años de la Oricon, en que un artista extranjero (solista incluido) lanzara tres singles diferentes, y los tres se clasificaran en el Top 3. Las canciones Hit son "Replay", "Juliette" y posteriormente "Lucifer". *Jonghyun en todos los SHINee World Concert (SWC) ha interpretado la canción de Alejandro Sanz "Y Si Fuera Ella" (incluida en el álbum "SHINee World") versionándola al idioma coreano. *En la canción "Señorita" (del mini álbum 'ROMEO') dicen palabras en español. *SHINee fue acusado de plagio por la canción de Corbin Blue "Deal With It" que fue versionada por ellos en "Juliette" (2009), pero en realidad la SM compró los derechos de esta canción. *Estuvieron en el programa Hello Baby! (2010), teniendo al cuidado al pequeño Jung Yoo Geun . En el cual Onew dijo que preferia el pollo que Yoo Geun, ya que ama el pollo. *Participaron como jurado en K-Pop Cover Dance Festival 2011 celebrado en Moscú (Rusia). *La coreografía de "Sherlock","Dream Girl" y "Everybody" fue creada por Tony Testa (antiguo coreógrafo de Michael Jackson). *Es el primer grupo coreano en lograr que acudieran 200,000 personas en total en una Arena Concert en Japón, durante las 20 fechas. *Una vez una fan le pregunto a JongHyun "Entre Key y TaeMin a quien elegiria", entonces Key de inmediato grito ¡A mi! Onew dijo: "Compartiria conmigo" Mientras que JongHyun respondio "¡Compartido con madie, Key es solo mio!" *Aparecieron en el programa "100% Entertainment" de Show Luo (actor y cantante taiwanés). *El grupo cuenta con 4 managers. *SHINee sólo supo de su debut un mes antes. *En la grabacion de su video Dream Girl tuvieron que repetir las escenas de los microfonos varias veces ya que los dejaban caer demasiado. *Son el primer grupo en ganar 4 semanas seguidas en el programa "Show Champion" de MBC con el tema Dream Girl. *Aparecieron en el Primer Episodio de Lee Soon Shin is the Best en el minuto 5:36 con el tema Dream Girl. *El 22 de Abril se liberó el Teaser de "Why So Serious?", sorprendiendo a los fans debido que en tal previo no aparece Jonghyun debido al percance que sufrió. *La coreografía de "Why So Serious? fue creada por Devin Jamieson coreógrafo de renombre mundial, que trabajó con Michael Jackson , Usher, Britney Spears, entre otros. También con Super Junior para la coreografía de "Sexy, Free & Single". *Su tercer álbum, "Why So Serious? : The Misconceptions of Me", alcanzó el 1er lugar en la cartelera semanal de los álbumes más vendidos en la categoría "World Album" (álbum mundial) de Billboard. *Lanzarán un 2° libro de viajes llamado "SHINee SURPRISE VACATION" , contiene los paisajes hermosos y las actividades diarias de los miembros a través de Suiza,Tailandia, Inglaterra y Japón. *El 26 de Junio lanzarán su segundo disco japones llamado "Boys Meet U". El cual tambien incluye una version CD+DVD con los videos de algunas de las canciones. *Baekhyun, D.O, Luhan, Chen y Sehun de EXO, interpretarón "Why So Serious?" en Music Bank Half of Year. *SHINee hizo su comeback de su mini álbum titulado "Everybody", que será lanzado el 14 de Octubre. *La Coreografía de "Everybody" fue creada nuevamente por "Tony Testa". *En el concierto de "SM Town Live World III" en Tokyo y Seúl Min Ho no pudo asistir , entonces Luhan de EXO lo remplazó en Lucifer y SeHun de EXO lo remplazó en Love Like Oxygen. Enlaces *SHINee Korea Official Site *SHINee Japan Official Site *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *SHINee smtown Official YouTube *YouTube Official SHINee Facebook *Facebook Official SHINee Me2day *SHINee me2day *Onew me2day Twitter *Jonghyun Official Twitter *Onew Official Twitter Instagram *Key Instagram Galería Videografía 'Corea' thumb|left|295 px|SHINee - Replaythumb|right|295 px|SHINee - Love like Oxygen 'Japón' thumb|left|295 px|SHINee - Replay (Japanese Ver) thumb|right|295px|SHINee - Juliette (Japanese Ver) Categoría:JPop Categoría:KPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:EMI Music Japan